


Mysterious Clues

by eridol



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wingman 707
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: Saeran decides that he wants to ask Yoosung out after pining for way too long. Thankfully, everyone in the RFA is there to help him with his plan.
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Kim Yoosung, Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Mysterious Clues

"Saeyoung," Saeran nervously leaned in the doorway of his twin brother's room, peering in to see the other redhead typing on one of his many computers. "Are you busy?"

"No. What's up?" Saeyoung turned around in his swivel chair with a small smile on his face, gesturing for Saeran to come all the way into the room. The redhead did just that, walking in and stepping over the chip bags and abandoned jeans and tank tops on the floor so he could stand in front of Saeyoung.

"What do you know about Yoosung?" The words were rushed, but he knew he had to hurry and get it out before he changed his mind. The silence was deafening as he looked at the ground, nervously rubbing his sweater-covered forearm, face burning red.

"...Yoosung?" Saeyoung's face fell for a second before returning back to normal, a curious smile on the other redhead's face.

What was that about?

Saeran sputtered, trying to explain without even thinking even though he knew full well he didn't need to. "Yeah, you know, the blonde one who likes animals and videogames-?"

Saeyoung stood up and stood in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a knowing look. "No, no darling brother, I know who you're talking about... Just, why are you asking about him?"

"Well, I'd... Like to do something nice for him." Saeran explained, leaving out as much detail as he could. Saeyoung didn't need to know about how Yoosung had always been someone he admired and wanted to protect, or about how Yoosung was someone he liked, or about how Yoosung somehow managed to make him feel safe, expectant, and excited for what was about to come all at once. 

"Okay... Well, what do you want to know?"

Saeran let his eyes dart around the room. He hadn't thought that he'd actually get this far. "Everything."

"Okay, so obviously he's a veterinarian. He loves coffee, LOLOL, and animals, his favorite color is green-" Long story short, Seven was telling him all of the shit that he already knew about Yoosung. So, essentially useless, but at the very least, it helped Saeran organize his thoughts. Coffee, videogames, animals, green... Okay, that would be helpful.

"Yeah, okay, thanks Saeyoung."

-

"Hello... Jumin?" Saeran awkwardly crossed one leg over the other as he sat up on his bed, phone pressed to his ear. He didn't like talking to Jumin all that much, but if anyone in the RFA knew about cats, it was Jumin.

"Saeran?"

After talking with Seven, he'd remembered Yoosung talking about wanting a cat and having all of the supplies necessary to take care of one, but not knowing exactly where he wanted to adopt from. So, he was going to go the cat route for a gift.

"Yes, um... You know some different cat shelters, right? I know you've invited them to the RFA parties and I was wondering if you could send me the contact information for a few? I'm trying to get a cat..."

"A cat? I wasn't aware that you were interested in cats." Jumin's tone was hard to interpret as usual, but Saeran could tell that the older man was surprised, at the very least.

He should probably clarify. No way Jumin would help him with adopting a cat if he assumed that it would be living with Saeran in the same house as Saeyoung, AKA Luciel, AKA Seven, AKA 707 Defende Of Justice, AKA Cat Abuser. "I'm not. Yoosung is."

"I see... I'll send you the information, but I most tell you, your timing is impeccable..." 

-

Next was Zen's house. Saeran had decided that if he was going to make a move, he would need some help with how he was going to do it. As much as he hated to admit it, he was an awkward disaster with no romantic experience whatsoever. He knocked on the door, shocked when the actor opened it immediately, smiling brightly at him and scanning him up and down with his ruby red eyes.

"Saeran! What's up man? It's been a while, you wanna come in?" Zen stepped aside, opening the door. His house smelled like cigarette smoke and sandalwood, but Saeran couldn't bring himself to mind it too much. It was homey in a weirdly nice way, especially after having been in Seven's house, which smelled like sugar and chips, in the Mint Eye HQ, which smelled sickeningly sweet, and then hospitals... Ugh. Zen's house was an improvement.

"Um, sure..." Saeran stepped in and sat down on the couch, Zen sitting next to him and tossing an arm over his shoulder. He tensed, but relaxed after a few seconds. Though Zen's touchiness and casual attitude made him feel uncomfortable at times, but... It was better than most of the RFA treating him like he was a fragile antique who needed to be skirted around.

"So, are you here just to visit?" Zen questioned.

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you'd give me some... Tips." Saeran explained, twiddling with his fingers and looking off to the side. 

"Tips?"

Right. Zen was a cat-hater, an actor, a singer, and a gym junkie- Maybe even a psychic, but he wasn't a mind reader.

"On... Um, flirting."

"So, you're finally making a move on Yoosung?"

"Wha- Who said it was for Yoosung!?" Saeran jolted, cheeks burning red at the mere suggestion.

"You're giving yourself away, bro. Anyways, I don't know what you're planning, but I'll help you out. It'd be nice to see you two happy with each other."

-

After Saeyoung's explanation of what Yoosung's interests were, the thought of Jaehee's coffee shop immediately entered his mind. After all, it was close to Yoosung's work and had a variety of homemade sweets and drinks that were well made and popular. Yoosung probably frequented the place a lot.

"H-Hey, Jaehee." It was a relief to walk into the store from the cool weather outside. It was evening, almost time for Jaehee to wrap things up and close the store for the night, so it wasn't very crowded.

Saeran didn't talk to Jaehee a lot, considering that they didn't have anything in common, but she was kind and hardworking, and he admired that.

"Oh, Saeran, it's nice to see you here! How's your brother? And (y/n)?" Jaehee smiled as she tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear, approaching the counter to meet Saeran, who was awkwardly standing at it. He looked at the glass display of all of the different sweets; a good selection of chocolates, cakes, scones... 

"They're good... Um, I have a favor to ask, actually. What does Yoosung usually get from here? Like, what's his favorite thing to order?"

"Coffee jelly, usually topped with hot milk and vanilla ice cream." Jaehee answered him, though she looked baffled as she did so. Saeran had never even heard of coffee jelly. It was probably exactly what it sounded like, but he figured he should ask anyways.

"Coffee... Jelly?"

"Coffee flavored squares of jelly. It's really popular in Tokyo, I started serving it here after I went to visit a friend there to get fresh ideas. I can't remember Yoosung having ordered anything else since... Would you like to order one? Or should I send you the recipe?"

"I'd like to order one, but could I get the recipe, too?"

"Sure." Jaehee nodded. "You can have it free of charge on the condition that you say hello to Yoosung for me when you see him."

"Oh... Thank you. I will."

-

It was the day and Saeran didn't think he could do this. The original plan was to talk to Saeyoung for encouragement, make himself look presentable, make the coffee jelly, head to Yoosung's, take the blonde to a shelter to buy him a cat, and go from there.

Somehow, he'd already fucked it up.

He woke up late to see that Saeyoung wasn't even at the house, barely made himself look decent in one of his nicer sweaters and dress pants, ruined that outfit while making the coffee jelly, and had to change into an old red tank top and black jeans. 

He was driving now, one cupholder in the car balancing the large container of homemade coffee jelly (which actually turned out well), the other cupholder containing his phone, which was on speaker. Deciding that he was going to back out, the redhead had called his brother to let him know.

"Saeyoung, I can't fucking do this. I'm- I'm heading home, I'll be there soon-" He was cut off by someone behind him honking his horn and cutting in front of him, almost scraping the side of his car. "Motherfucking bitch-"

"Wha- Saeran, what do you mean you can't do this? All you're going to do is try to impress Yoosung, you'll be fine!" Seven tried to convince him from the other line, which only made Saeran panic more.

"What do you mean all I'm going to do!? Yoosung's a disaster, but not as much as I am! Impressing him is going to be hard... Isn't it?" Saeran's voice dropped, and even though he had been insisting on turning back, he was in Yoosung's nice, sheltered neighborhood. 

"No. I once convinced the dude that he'd die from drinking too much coffee, I'm pretty sure you can convince him to date you. Come on, you've got this!

Saeran was about to argue more when he passed an empty patch of land, most likely where a house was going to be built. In one of the trees, he noticed a white and grey blur clinging to the tree's largest branch. It was a cat. 

"Fuck, Saeyoung, I've gotta go. I'll call you later, okay? Bye." With that, he hung up and parked the car. This was going to be a disaster.

-

It was evening when the redhead finally reached Yoosung's house, phone in his back pocket, cat in one arm and coffee jelly in the other. He was pretty sure the time he spent getting his bare arms sliced up to get the cat down from the tree made the ice cream melt and the milk become lukewarm, but hopefully Yoosung would at least appreciate the thought.

When the door opened, Saeran felt his face burn, smiling even though the cat was still clinging onto his arm for dear life. Yoosung, with his feathery blonde hair, gentle smile, was standing right in front of him. "S-Saeran, what happened to your arms- Oh my God, is that Lisa!? And... Coffee jelly?"

Saeran chuckled at the younger man's confusion as he pried Lisa off and brought her into the house, grabbing Saeran by the hand and pulling him in as well. Yoosung shut the door behind them, allowing the cat- Or, Lisa, apparently, to run around the house. "I'm assuming the cat is Lisa?" Yoosung nodded. "I came over to surprise you and saw her stuck on the tree, so I went ahead and got her. Is- Is she yours? I didn't know you'd already gotten a cat."

"No, actually," Yoosung started to explain as they headed towards the kitchen, Saeran setting the coffee jelly down on the table and sitting in one of the chairs. "Or, she wasn't yet. I know you don't check the chatrooms a lot, so I'll go ahead and explain. Jumin found her in his garden a little while ago and brought her to my clinic. She was perfectly healthy aside from a malnourishment issue from being out on the streets for so long that was easily fixed, but it didn't seem like she had an owner... I was going to keep her as the clinic cat since she was so friendly, but I left one of the interns to watch her and she escaped somehow."

"You're welcome."

"Yeah, thank you. I'll have to keep a better eye on her from now on." Just as Yoosung said that, Lisa jumped onto the kitchen table, pawing at the container that held the coffee jelly. It was see through, which was what led to Yoosung's expression lighting up as he saw it and pulled it away from Lisa. "Coffee jelly!"

"Yeah, the ice cream kinda melted on the way here, though." Saeran awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, praying that Yoosung wouldn't be too bothered by it. "You should probably put it in the fridge."

"Awesome, thank you!" Yoosung made that smile that caused Saeran to question if his soul left his body as he turned around and put the coffee jelly in the fridge before joining the redhead at the kitchen table. "Hm... Your arms are still pretty scratched up." Yoosung muttered, a hint of worry in his voice as he reached over and placed one of his hands over Saeran's. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks..."

"So, um, is there... Any reason you came by to surprise me?" Saeran hummed, tilting his head as if he were confused so that he didn't have to give an actual answer. "Oh, um, I mean... I was kind of hoping- No, I mean... Agh! This is frustrating."

Well. It was now or never, and Saeyoung and (y/n) would have his head if he got home without telling Yoosung how he felt. 

"Do you like me back, Yoosung? I'm here because I like you... Love you."

"I'm tempted to get up and cheer right now, but I don't want to let go of your hand." Yoosung's words were hushed as he leaned in closer, almost as if he were afraid someone else would hear. "I was hoping you were here because of that. Kiss me?"

Saeran paused, opening his mouth to speak, but letting it fall back shut. He was about to panic considering that this would be his first kiss, but it was probably Yoosung's too. If he acted confident and didn't overdo it, he would be fine. "Yeah." So he leaned in, gently touching his lips against Yoosung's, unable to keep himself from smirking into the kiss. The blonde tentatively kissed back, intertwining his fingers with Saeran's before pulling away. "Let's enjoy that coffee jelly."

"Yeah," Yoosung laughed. "Let's."


End file.
